


The Night She Bit Him

by atlas_white



Category: Fallout 4, ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Angst, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Predator/Prey, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_white/pseuds/atlas_white
Summary: An elk may kiss the velvet lips of a panther,  but in the end,  he's still just her prey.
Relationships: Magnolia/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 2





	The Night She Bit Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU of mine that reimagines the Fallout 4 characters as animals in the world of BEASTARS. I use it on my rp blog @nightwontlast, where this drabble was originally posted. Please enjoy it with that context.

He will never forget the night she bit him. The laws of this world are no longer the laws of the jungle; they are civilized animals, living in the city just the same as anybody else. Buildings made of steel & glass & concrete rise toward the cold evening sky, telephone wires that span the streets interconnecting every person & every thing, inexorably. Yet, the rule of predators is no different than it ever has been, the cruel truth that Valentine’s tried with every fiber of his being to deny.

Carnivores, even after decades of living side by side with herbivores, still carry their ancestral need to feed, to hunt. An elk like Valentine may kiss the velvet mouth of a panther, but he’s just a deer in the end. He’s an herbivore, undressing a beast that lusts more for his blood than for him, nights together forgotten in the haze that follows her tongue along the graceful curve of his neck, that tastes his fur not as a lover, but as the hungry animal breathing in his musk & yearning for his flesh. The line finally crossed ; predator awakened in the heat of passion.

_Magnolia!!_ her name a flower, her voice a song. He trusts her too deeply, & her hunger, less carnal than flesh, takes advantage of the detective’s loving heart ( as well as her own, for she does care for him despite all! ).

& Valentine’s head arcs away gently on sweeping neck, yellow ( too yellow ) eyes lidded as he sighs & he smiles contentment. Slow easing in to an evening of passion, the quiet exploration before the two would sink together into bliss once again. He’s loved her before. He expects to do the same again. 

Then the great cat’s tongue is gone, replaced suddenly by teeth that sink deep into the flesh, burning white behind his eyes! Hot blood soaks his neck, he can feel the death seeping in through the iron grip that she has on him, & he can’t get free of her! Panic is a threat at the fringes of his mind, creeping into his hands, but to surrender to its grip is to give himself over to a messy end. It’s all he can do to grab a clock off the night stand & to hit her with it, hard as he can, just enough to startle her into letting go.

With the strike of the clock against her muzzle there is the hiss of the furious panther startled into letting go, & Valentine leaps to his feet & he goes for the door, he doesn’t look back, he doesn’t try & avenge himself. He disappears into the night with blood—soaked fur, heartbroken & _alive_. 

He will never forget that night, but neither will he ever forget Magnolia.


End file.
